


baby, come home

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They refused to call it a relationship or go to the next level, for a few reasons. <br/>1. They didn’t want to jeopardize the band.<br/>2. They weren’t out yet, and neither of them were sure if they wanted to be. <br/>3. They were both still very in love with Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, come home

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for this to be a long oneshot, since i know how shitty i am at updating chaptered fics, but i got stuck and thought it ended kinda nicely, so if u want me to continue, pls tell me, otherwise i'll probs end up leaving it like this even though i don't want to.   
> hmu on tumblr @ chofficial.

Michael doesn’t remember when Ashton became competition. He had grown up having Calum for himself, his lovely, athletic, too-good-for-him best friend. Then Luke had come into the picture, and that was okay, because Calum didn’t look at Luke the way he looked at Michael. 

Ashton came along when their band got serious and they needed a drummer for their Annandale show. And it was still okay. Calum’s bright eyes and soft smile were still reserved for Michael. 

As time went on, though, Michael noticed things. Calum would ditch school to go driving with Cool Older Friend Ashton, and would go partying with him, not bothering to invite Michael (“You wouldn’t have wanted to go anyways! Why ask you, if I already know the answer?”) 

The happiness and love Calum radiated when he looked at Michael never dulled, but it wasn’t only his anymore. Ashton got the same treatment. And for a while, Michael hated that. He hated Ashton, this Perfect Boy who came in and swept Calum away, when he’s been Michael’s for so much longer. 

Michael doesn’t remember when Ashton became competition. He does remember, however, when he stopped.

It was a scheduled band practice on a Tuesday after school. Luke was finishing his homework, because he was That Kid, and Calum had gotten last minute grounded, so it had just been Michael and Ashton there. 

Ashton had pulled out a song he had written on a scrap of dirty refill.   
“Here,” he had passed it to Michael, who read it carefully. The lyrics were beautiful, but there was one thing wrong with it - It was painfully obvious it was about Calum. 

“You love him,” Michael had said dully.   
“I think so. Is that okay?” Ashton had said slowly.   
“It’s okay that you’re gay, or bi, or whatever, if that’s what you’re asking. But it’s not really okay that you love him.”

Ashton had just stared at Michael. He had been confused. Was Michael worried that it was going to ruin the band?  
“Are you worried it’s going to ruin the band?” Ashton asked.   
“Not between you and Calum. Maybe between you and me.”

It had taken Ashton a full minute to get it. When he did, the realization danced sadly across his face.   
“Oh. Oh, Mikey, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Since then, there had been a truce between them - Well, not that Ashton knew there was a truce, because he hadn’t known there had been anything wrong . But Michael realized that, though Ashton hadn’t been around as long, he was going through the same thing he was, and there wasn’t any reason to hate him. So, a truce. 

Another thing Michael remembers is that party. The party that ruined everything and fixed everything at the same time. He had been drunk off his face, stumbling everywhere, looking for Calum. And he had found him. Calum had had some girl hovering over him, sucking his face off. 

So Michael had gone to look for Ashton. Michael had eventually found Ashton, sitting alone in the backyard, watching the stars. Such an Ashton thing to do. Michael had sat down beside him, cuddling up because it was kind of cold, but mostly because he was drunk, and needy, and sad, and very, very jealous. 

Neither of them really knows who initiated it, but one minute they were sitting in silence, and the next, they were kissing. It was nice. Calum was completely off of both of their minds, and it was just MichaelandAshton. Ever since then, they had had what they called a ‘thing.’ 

They refused to call it a relationship or go to the next level, for a few reasons.   
1\. They didn’t want to jeopardize the band.  
2\. They weren’t out yet, and neither of them were sure if they wanted to be.   
3\. They were both still very in love with Calum. 

Past the band, and their general friendship, Michael’s relationship with Ashton was weirdly beautiful. They would have sleepovers, just the two of them, without telling the others, and stay up all night, talking about everything, kissing a little. Handjobs and blowjobs if they were feeling especially needy. 

They talked about things other than Calum. Most of the time, actually. But there was always a little bit of Calum Talk when they were alone. It was funny. Instead of driving them apart, or causing mad jealousy, Michael and Ashton bonded over their unrequited love of Calum. It made them closer. Better friends, better band. Better relationship. It took a while, and though they didn’t ‘go public,’ they decided to take their relationship To The Next Step. 

Basically, they figured that though they were both still in love with Calum, they had fallen in love with each other, too, somewhere along the way. And since they both figured Calum was As Straight As They Come, they decided not to wait for him.


End file.
